Corazones rotos
by Deckso
Summary: Podrías perder a la persona que siempre estuvo contigo en un solo instante. Puedes hacerlo, nadie lo entiende hasta que logra sentirlo.


Los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, por lo tanto no son míos, siendo ésta historia mera ficción.

* * *

Dos corazones rotos hacen uno.

"¿Porqué?" Esa sin duda era la pregunta del millón ahora. Hace un par de días me había confesado a mi mejor amiga, teniendo una respuesta negativa de su parte, eso no me molesto, no me puso triste ni nada de eso, simplemente. . . Rompió mi corazón; casualidad o no, ella había estado presumiendo meses antes sobre su nuevo vecino con el cual se llevaba muy bien, lastima que ayer la rechazara.

¿Porque rechazarla? Es tan atenta, linda con los niños, adultos, es linda con todos, incluso es graciosa. Cualquiera diria que es "el paquete completo" o al menos a mi me parecía, aun no se porque a él no.

 _Vamos Touko, él se lo pierde, no te pongas así -Repetía el chico permaneciendo sentado frente a la fémina que aun lloraba en silencio impidiendo cualquiera visualización con su rostro.-Touko. . . -Musitó suavemente, siendo el masculino quien tomara las acciones desde que entro a la habitación de su amiga, se levantó de su lugar llegando a contemplar aquel cuarto enorme decorado de un rosa claro por las paredes, las cuales estaban inundadas de fotografía que la misma chica tomaba; ahí se encontraba él junto a ella y sus demás compañeros de clases. Lentamente dejo caer su cuerpo al lado del femenino llegando a tocar suavemente la anatomía adversa. Le dolía verla así "¿Cómo puedes soportar ver a la chica que te gusta llorar?" Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero, sabia que huir de ahí no era lo correcto, lo correcto era permanecer a su lado-Touko. . . Yo. . Te quiero-Su voz se empezaba a cortar con tan solo imaginar cualquier reacción de la contraria, tal nerviosismo ademas de ser presente en su voz, se podía dejar ver a través de sus mejillas ya coloradas. Algo que no se esperaba era aquel pequeño salto que dio la chica al escuchar aquello. Ya no escuchaba su llanto, eso era buena señal-_

 _¿Cómo alguien puede querer a una chica cómo yo?¿Eh?-Su voz sonaba cortante y fría, algo mucho peor que el llanto. Sin previo aviso el chico coloco su diestra en la nuca femenina acariciando suavemente su cabello-_

 _Deberías preguntárselo a mi corazón -Respondió Touya tranquilamente.-_

 _¡DÉJATE DE BOBADAS, TOUYA! -Gritó Touko rompiendo cualquier contacto físico con él, haciendo que esté colocara una sonrisa triste-¡PORQUE MEJOR NO TE VAS Y TE OCUPAS DE TU VIDA!-Aquello había sido demasiado. Él era el único que se había preocupado por su salud sin esperar nada a cambio, paso mas de 10 horas en su casa esperando ser de alguna ayuda, pero simplemente parecía un fantasma-_

 _¿Sabes? Él no es el único chico en el mundo-Dijo Touya cabizbajo, tratando de controlar su rabia con tan solo apretar los puños-_

 _¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESO! NUNCA PEDI QUE VINIERAS O QUE ME CONSOLARAS, YO NO TE PEDI NADA, TOUYA._

 _Era suficiente, no soportare esto, ya no.-Susurró para él mismo levantándose de golpe de su lugar-¿Ya cuanto? ¿10 años? ¡¿Eh?! SIEMPRE HE SIDO YO ÉL QUE ESTÁ A TU LADO, EL AMIGO QUE TE QUIERE DE VERDAD Y POR ESO NO QUIERE VERTE ASÍ. ¿PORQUE NO MEJOR DEJAS DE SER TAN INMADURA? Tus acciones hacen que alejes a la gente. . . Yo nunca me alejaría de ti, pero, si no aprecias mi presencia. . . Creo que mejor me voy. . -Explotó Touya. Años y años de soportar aquel dolor ajeno, de cargarlo en su espalda y en su corazón, no estaba bien. Dio algunos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto esperando al menos alguna respuesta de la chica - Hasta nunca, Touko_

 _-Al escuchar aquello la chica se estremeció tanto que por fin en muchas horas dejaba ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas-Touya. . . No. . . Tú no-Susurró débilmente con la esperanza de ser escuchada, lamentablemente el joven se encontraba cruzando la puerta del cuarto-Touya. . . TOUYA-Era demasiado tarde, el chico se encontraba bajando las escaleras llegando rápidamente fuera de la casa.-_

 _Creo que lo de "dos corazones rotos hacen uno" es solo un mito. . . -Dijo Touya suspirando con tristeza por la pérdida -_


End file.
